Karma
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Karma Akabane, anak yang cerdas, jahil, dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Namun, dibalik sifatnya itu, ternyata ia adalah seorang yang perhatian, dan baik hati. (Yaoi hint! KarmaNagi) /Kau masih ada disini?/hei, apa kau bawa payung, Karma-kun?/


**Karma**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Karma Akabane, anak yang cerdas, jahil, dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Namun, dibalik sifatnya itu, ternyata ia adalah seorang yang perhatian, dan baik hati. (Yaoi hint! KarmaNagi) /Kau masih ada disini?/hei, apa kau bawa payung, Karma-kun?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah, ya, nagisa-kun," laki-laki bersurai merah itu berpamitan dengan Nagisa di depan kelas. "Iya, sampai besok, Karma-kun," Sepertinya Nagisa masih ingin singgh di kelas untuk beberapa saat lagi. Mungkin ia ingin berkonsentrasi belajar di kelas yang hanya ia sendiri yang terdapat disana. Ia membuka buku, dan mengambil alat tulis. Iapun belajar tanpa hambatan apapun. Sering juga keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya karena ruangan menjadi pengap oleh hujan yang turun sejam yang lalu. Biasanya si gurita kuning unyu-unyu (?) selalu mendampinginya belajar diklas, namun hari ini koro-sensei harus menemui tamu penting -yang entah siapa-.

30 menit berlalu, Nagisa masih ada di sana dengan keadaan berbaring di tempat duduknya. Kepalanya tergeletak di atas buku matematika yang ia pelajari. "Aaaah... aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini..."

_*greeek*_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Nagisa, pintu kelas itu terbuka. "Lho, Nagisa-kun? Kau masih ada disini?" tanya Karma di depan pintu. Karma terlihat tak membawa apapun, dan masih memakai seragam. Nagisa menegakkan punggungnya, "Eh... iya... Karma-kun, kenapa kamu kesini lagi?"

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu," Karma beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau tinggalkan?" tanya Nagisa menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Ponsel," ucap Karma mengambil benda yang ia maksud di kolong mejanya. Mengingat ponsel Karma iPhone, ia seharusnya tidak boleh melupakannya atau seseorang akan mengambil ponselnya. Untung saja Nagisa masih ada disana.

"Oooh..."

Karma melihat meja Nagisa penuh dengan buku pelajaran. Si surai merah itupun menghampirinya, menarik bangku Nakamura ke dekat meja nagisa, dan duduk disana. "Kau sedang belajar, ya? Biar kuajari," ia duduk terlalu dekat dengan nagisa. Bahkan jarak diantara mereka hanyalah 10 cm. Hal ini membuat wajah Nagisa memerah, dan memalingkan wajahnya agar Karma tidak melihat wajahnya. "?"

**. . .**

"Yang ini begini, lalu..."

"Oh, aku mengerti!"

"baiklah, coba selesaikan soal yang ini."

"mana? ... er... ini..."

_Pletuk_

"ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menyentil keningmu, hnm?"

"Karma-kun.. jangan sentil orang kalau lagi bingung, ah!"

"Ahahaha~"

30 menit kemudian, Nagisa menghela napas dengan buku coret-coretannya penuh tulisan angka "9". Sepertinya ia telah selesai belajar dengan bimbingan Karma yang spartan. "Pulang, yuk, Nagisa-kun," Karma menyeret kursi yang dia ambil ke tempatnya semula. Nagisa merapihkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. Mereka berdua beranjak dari kelas, dan pergi ke depan sekolah.

_ZAAAAAAAAA_

Ternyata hujan deras menyambut mereka di luar. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau hari sedang hujan karena saking fokus dengan pelajaran. Hening.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau membawa payung, Karma-kun?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bawa payung kalau dari tadi aku tidak membawa barang satupun. Sekarang barang yang kupegang hanyalah ponsel, tahu. Kau sendiri, Nagisa-kun?"

"... Tidak..."

Oke, mereka berdua tidak membawa payung. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri, hanya menatap rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan. "Haaa... sepertinya satu-satunya pilihan adalah menunggu disini sampai hujan reda..." ucap Karma terduduk di depan pintu. Mendengar ini, Nagisa teringat kalau temannya satu itu telah menemaninya selama 30 menit lebih. "Ano... Karma-kun..."

"Ya?"

"T-terima kasih, ya."

"... ya, sama-sama," Karma tersenyum lembut. Nagisa baru tahu kalau Karma bisa tersenyum selembut itu. Memang, sih Karma sering senyum, namun senyuman Karma selalu diselimuti oleh aura aneh yang membuatnya hampir selalu berpikir negatif.

Nagisa duduk di samping Karma. Gawat, sekarang ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

10 menit kemudian.

Hujan masih belum reda sedikitpun. Dan selama ini tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah saat Nagisa berterima kasih pada Karma.

"...Argh. baiklah!" Karma berdiri, Nagisa yang melihatnya hanya dapat bertanya, "A-apa?"

"Aku mau terjang saja!"

"EH?! Kamu bisa masuk angin, Karma-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau tak mau ikut denganku, kau tunggu saja disitu sampai hujannya reda," Karma mulai berlari menerobos hujan. Anak muda memang.

"Hah?! Tunggu aku!"

Nagisa mengejar Karma di tegah hujan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terpeleset atau apalah itu bkn hubungan kita, jadi kita akhiri sampai sini.

**~THE END~**

RnR? *blink2* /HOEEEEK


End file.
